Pokeventure
Pokeventure is a action role playing game for Nintendo Wii by Nintendo and Square Enix. It was released on the 6th of March 2010. It is a spin off of the Pokemon Franchise with some Role playing mechanics. Gamers are comparing this to Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts Franchise. Gameplay Pokeventure plays a bit like Square's Kingdom Hearts. You Control Troy while your party members Lily, Kipper and more follow you and help you with battles. But Mechanics from The Pokemon games Like having Items like Spikes and Berries. It also the first Pokemon game where Pokemon can learn more than 4 moves. There are also mini games for each level to complete. Customisation is a feature where you can customise your characters (for Example make Lily not wear her Cubone hat). Plot It centres around a Pikachu name Troy who lost his home from a attack and got separate from his parents. He then bump into a fun loving clumsy Mudkip name Kipper and a Female Charmander who always wear a Cubone mask because of what happened to her face a couple of months ago. Now teaming up with them is a big adventure for Troy as they met with old friends of Troy's parents and have to work together to save them and the world. Characters Troy: A Pikachu who got separate by his parents because of his power from them, He has a power to make a Electric Staff so watch out for that. Kipper: A Mudkip who is so lovable with his personality and cuteness, He become Troy's best friend when he saw him lost and now teams up with the Pikachu so he can help him find his parents, This Mudkip is cute but deadly. Lily: A Charmander who had a accident a couple of months which include Accidentally Killing a Cubone and Got scared in her face, So she wears the Cubone's Mask so no one see her scared face, Now she need to team up with Troy and Kipper so she can redeem herself. Slash: A Gallade who is Troy's parents friend and Teacher, He sensed the two's kidnapped and went to save them but bumped into Troy and the others. Now he need to teach them move just like what he did to Rhea and Sam. Aura: A Lucario who got trained by Troy's parents when he was a Riolu. Now it's his turned to save them and show them that he is ready to be like them. Sam: A Sceptile who is Troy's Father. He first met Rhea (Troy's mother) All alone, so he help her feel happy and in the progress, saved the world, Now kidnapped he hope that Troy does the same. Rhea: A Raichu who is Troy's mother. She was a lonely Pikachu but she met Sam and got a bit of life with him and help him save the world. Now kidnapped, She does what she can to save both her, Sam and Troy while hoping that Troy saves them. Kyle: A Alakazam who was a mentor to the evil Mewtwo who got killed by Sam and Rhea. Now he looks for revenge on them and capture them, But when he found out that they have a son, He use his evil army to stop Troy and his friends and kill their bloodline. Development Pokeventure was revealed on the 28th of December 2008 with a Trailer showing Troy walking with his Electric Staff and stared at Kyle before they Collide. It was going to be release on the 8th of November 2009 but got delayed for the Cutscenes and Moves to the 6th of March. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Wii Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games